A Week of Events
by ady-ell
Summary: A series of stories each based on one event for each day of the week in the mansion and our favourite residents. This story is for the 4th Rogan challenge hosted by Alexmonalisa.


**This story is for the 4****th**** Rogan Challenge based off of the Guy Code. This challenge is hosted by Alexmonalisa. And a shout out is to be given to kittenrescue (on LJ) who inspired this challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

**Day One: Monday  
**_27. Never join your girlfriend/wife in dissing a buddy, unless she is withholding sex pending your response._

It was 10 o'clock at night when Logan was finally able to head up to the suite of rooms he shared with his wife of four years, Marie. He rolled his shoulders as he pushed open the wooden door.

"Marie?"

"I'm in the bedroom, sugar."

Logan felt a smile work its way across his face as he heard her location, yet felt it slip away when he heard a mix of anger and sadness in her voice.

He walked quickly down the hall and stopped when he reached the open doorway of their bedroom.

Marie was lying in the bed staring at the TV, which was currently turned off. The blankets were pulled up to her chin, but her arms were on top of them showing she had on some type of green lacy robe on. He could also see that she had light touches of makeup still left on her face.

His final clue that tonight was going to be a good night was the fact that all the lights were off and replaced with candles and there was a bottle of wine and two empty glass on a bedside table.

Wolverine smiled a particularly feral smile as he pulled off his leather jacket and took a couple steps closer to the bed.

"Marie? Are you gonna look at me darlin'?"

"No," she replied petulantly.

He froze in his tracks and blinked in confusion.

"Wait…what? What's wrong? I thought…" He waved an arm to encompass the room.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!"

Marie turned and faced he husband as she wrenched off the covers until she was kneeling on the bed facing him.

Logan felt his concentration slip as he saw underneath that green lacy robe was a pair of lacy green underpants and a lacy green pushup bra and a whole lot of creamy skin.

"Logan!"

He started and dragged his eyes to her face.

"Hmmm?"

"That nasty silver-tongued swamp rat stole my pie!"

"He stole your what?"

"My pie! Don't you ever listen? I made you a pie. I knew today was going to be a rough day so I made you a pie and planned a nice evening in. But now it's all ruined thanks to that Cajun! I should have listened to you at first Logan. Once a thief always a thief. But I had to go and convince you he was alright, but he's not!"

"We can still have a nice evening without the pie." He took a step closer, reaching for her.

"No we can't," she huffed and then crossed her arms as she lay back on the bed once again staring at the blank TV screen.

Logan took in a deep breath and quietly let it out. He quickly crawled across the bed to her and picked her up in his arms.

"Logan, let me…"

"Shh," he replied kissing the top of her head. "You're right. That swap rat ruined it all. But don't you worry I'll find him tomorrow and give him a lesson about how a thieves shouldn't steal pies."

Marie wriggled around until she was facing him. "Really? You'd do that for me?" she asked in awe, her green eyes large and hope filled.

"Course," he answered gruffly. "No Cajun is gonna make my girl upset."

"I love you Logan! And maybe you were right. Perhaps our evening isn't completely ruined…"

**Day Two: Tuesday**  
_16. A man must never own a cat or like his girlfriend's cat.  
_ Rogue was walking down the hallway in the mansion having an in-depth with her friend Kitty about how they could more effectively get their points across to their students.

"I personally think there are some that just need to get a swift kick…"

"Marie."

Rogue whirled around a faint blush on her cheeks as she wondered exactly what all her husband had heard.

Kitty, however, was enjoying her friend's discomfort and was laughing so hard she almost phased through the floor.

"Yes, sugar?"

He looked at her with his normal glare and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Yellow was makin' my life a livin' hell, demanding to know where you were. I ain't no messenger, but I was damn happy to get out of there when she asked me to go find you."

Marie's face went pale and Kitty immediately stopped laughing. "Is everything ok with the baby?" she asked shakily.

"She still looked as big as a boat and moody as all hell when she was goin' at me. I think it might have had somethin' to do with that demonic feline of hers."

"Fluffy?"

Logan shook his head. "Fluffy? Is that what she calls that damn thing? Satan would be more appropriate."

Marie and Kitty turned to face each. "Oh my gosh, finally. We've been waiting! Come on, Marie!"

Kitty took off in the direction of the teacher's wing phasing through people and things as she went.

Marie laughed and walked up closer to Logan. "Thanks for the message, sugar." She curled her hand around his neck and brought his face closer to hers for a quick kiss. "I'll see ya later tonight."

With that she took off after her friend.  
***Later that afternoon***  
"Marie, are you…what the hell?"

Logan stares at the little ball of orange fluff that ran into his leg. As he watched in utter shock it picked itself up and started twining through his legs purring so loud that Logan swore it was vibrating the floor.

"Logan, was that you?"

Rogue walked around the corner drying her hands on a dish towel. "I didn't think that you were going to be able to come here for lunch. Oh I see you met Sugar. Isn't he adorable?"

Marie ran over and picked the kitten up. "Oh look at that cute little kitten tummy. Isn't you's just the sweetest little thing out there? Yes you's are."

"Marie what in the hell in that?"

Rogue looked up at him an affronted look on her face. 'It's a kitten, if you don't have eyes. Jubes gave him to me. That's what Kitty and I have been waiting for; was the day we could go and bring them to their new homes. Now play nice with Sugar and I'll bring your lunch out in a jiffy."

With that she placed the kitten in his arms and sashayed back into the kitchen humming softly.

"Ah, damn cat," Logan hissed as the kitten, using its sharp baby claws, climbed up his chest to sit on his shoulder and began to chew his ear.

Logan reached out and grabbed the kitten by its scruff and dropped it to the ground.

"Stupid cat."

When Marie came back out of the kitchen carrying two plates she found Sugar on Logan's lap while Logan stared at the kitten in disbelief.

"Ah he likes you. I knew you two would get along!"

Logan just groaned.

**Day Three: Wednesday  
**_23. If a buddy is outnumbered, out manned, or too drunk to fight, you must jump into the fight. Exception: if within the last 24 hours his actions have caused you to think "what this guy needs is a good ass-whooping", then you may sit back and enjoy.  
_"Happy Hump Day, Logan," Scott called as he passed him in the halls of the mansion.

Logan stared in disbelief at him and shook his head. Scooter needed someone to kick the crap outta him until he got his brain back into the right spot.

Logan continued his way downstairs to meet up with his wife. However, when he finally reached the entertainment room where they were supposed to meet, not only was his wife there so was the rest of his wife's girl friends and their significant (or non-significant) others.

"Hey there, sugar." Marie called as she walked over to him, a soft smile on her face. "The girls and I were talking and we decided that we are going to watch the Notebook. Since we knew you guys weren't exactly the romance movie types, we are having you all go to a bar. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself….though not too much."

The look on his face must have conveyed his disbelief and disappointment because she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "And I'm thinking if I hear a good report that you might have a really good time when you get home."

"Now have a good time, sugar."

Logan cursed under his breath.

***At the bar***

"You think the girls are done with their chick flick yet?" Piotr groaned.

Logan replied, "I think so, but I wanna see where this goes."

"Where what goes?"

Logan nodded at the bar where a very large breasted blonde was running her hand over Scott's chest.

Remy laughed, "It looks like Scott is goin' ta lose his drinks."

Piotr leaned back in his chair. "This could get very interesting."

They all watched as Scott gingerly lifted the woman's hand off of him and turned away. She immediately started huffing and ran back towards a biker in a leather jacket. They all could see her pouting and pointing at Scott who was just reaching for his wallet. The biker waved his hand and him and several other guys walked over and surrounded him.

"Hey buddy, you think you can turn down Trixy like that? Hmm?" The main biker shoved his hand into Scott's shoulder causing him to spill his drink.

"I wouldn't touch…Trixy..with a ten foot pole. I prefer to not worry about catching something when I'm standing next to someone."

Logan, Remy, and Piotr all started laughing. "Should we go help him?" Remy gasped.

Logan shook his head. "Though it doesn't take much to de-man Scooter, I think this might be the entertainment that we have all needed tonight."

They watched avidly as Scott ducked a right hook intended for his jaw.

"How are we going to explain this to Jean and the rest of the ladies back at the mansion?" Piotr asked calmly as he took a drink of his beer.

At that they all turned to face each other. "Bathroom," they all replied simultaneously.

***Back at the mansion***

"Oh my god, what happened to Scott?"

Jean ran forward and cradled her husband's head from his spot on the floor where he had been dropped by the rest of the team.

All the men shrugged and said, "We were in the bathroom."

**Day Four: Thursday  
**_10. No man is ever required to buy a birthday present for another man. In fact, even remember a friend's birthday is strictly optional and slightly gay._

"Logan, are you ready yet?"

Logan glanced over his should at his wife. He took a swig of his beer and sunk down lower into his favourite chair, having a bad feeling about what she was asking.

"Ready for what, darlin'?"

She rolled her green eyes at him with sighing in disappointment. "Logan, didn't you remember? Today is Bobby's birthday. His party is starts in about a half an hour."

"How in the hell would I know it's his birthday?" He stood up looking at his wife confusion and frustration written clearly in every line in his face.

Marie just stared at him blinking rapidly as she processed what he had said. In the end she spoke very slowly to him, "Maybe because you, he and the other guys watch all those football games together? And maybe because everyone in the mansion, including me, has talked about it now for over a month?"

She stopped and took a couple deep breaths, refusing to get angry. "I suppose this means you didn't get him anything?"

Logan crossed his arms and glared.

Rogue closed her eyes and rubbed her temples briefly. "Alright, that's ok. I got him a little something. We can just sign both our names on the card."

"Hell no. I ain't no damn pansy. You keep my name outta this, Marie. Now are we goin' or not?"

With that he set his surprisingly half-full bottle of beer on a side table and strode out the door.

Marie listened to his heavy footsteps make their way down the hall. Then she quickly grabbed his left-over beer and gulped part of it down. Closing her eyes again she rested the cold bottle against her forehead before finishing off the rest of the beer.

"MARIE? WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO THIS STUPID PARTY?"

Rogue sighed, grabbed a bottle of Advil to put in her purse, and hurried out the door to find her annoyed and restless husband; all the while she was convincing herself not to knock him out for the duration of the party.

***At the Party***

"Are you telling me none of the other guy's bought gift or let you add their names to the card?" Marie asked her friends in slight disbelief, thinking it was just Logan's own stubborn behavior.

"Nope, chica. He got quite angry; started jumping up and down rambling on in French. He looked like a donkey that had gotten stung by a wasp or something. Which, in my defense, is probably why I called him an ass," Jubilation said with a wink.

Kitty sent a glance at all their respective mates sitting at the bar talking. "I was shocked myself. I kept thinking he was joking. I mean normally Piotr is pretty calm, but not this time. I backed off mostly because I was in shock. Of course, he has no idea I signed his name anyways."

All the girls laughed and clinked glasses.

"I guess great minds think alike," Rogue laughed.

"Hey," Jean said as she slid next to Kitty. "Interesting conversation?"

"Yep. Hey, did Scott refuse to get Bobby a gift?" Marie asked.

"No, actually he bought one for the both of us."

The girls shared a glance then turned to see Scott proudly present his gift. The sound of laughing was heard from the bar as Bobby turned red and stammered his thanks.

**Day Five: Friday  
**_8. The maximum amount of time you have to wait for another guy who's running late is 5 minutes. For a woman, you are required to wait 10 minutes for every point of hotness she scores on the classic 1-10 scale.  
_Logan walked into the large living room of the mansion. It was ten o'clock and all of the younger student were asleep and all the teenagers that could go party had left already so that they could be able to make it back at their 11:30pm curfew.

However, the living room was full. This was because every second Friday of the month the women of the mansion badgered their respective others to take them out on a date. So on that night the men gathered in the living room to wait.

Logan settled down in a big comfy chair that had a clear view of the TV, even though at the moment it was off.

He nodded to Bobby. "What are you going to do with Sarah out of town?"

"I told James, I think he was in one of your defense classes once upon a time, that we could go and grab a couple beers. He was bored and just turned 21. Though if he isn't here in the next couple minutes he'll be meeting me there," Bobby replied.

"Damn, that's not even fair," Remy interrupted. "I love my chère, but we aren't going to being leaving for at least another hour. She is always late," he complained.

Piotr sighed, "I know what you mean. She can be late, but hell hath no fury if you aren't waiting precisely when you were supposed to leave."

Logan looked at them. "Eh, they make up for it later on."

They all laughed. "Indeed they do," Remy replied.

Bobby stood up, still slightly chuckling. "Well, you guys all have fun. My waiting time is up." With that he quickly left the mansion.

The room was silent for a while before Scott shifted in his chair and complained. "Why are we waiting here again?"

The rest of the men looked at him in shock.

"You know the rules," Piotr said.

"Stupid rules," he mumbled.

Logan grunted and turned on the TV, quickly finding a game to pass the time.

***A half an hour later***

Footsteps were heard rushing down the staircase in the front of the mansion. Before all the guys could go and check to see if they were the lucky fellow who got to leave Rogue almost fell into the room as she tugged on a black high heel.

"Sorry I'm late sugar. I had to track down my favourite black heels. You know these are the only ones I can dance in."

Wolverine nodded his head at his wife and chucked the remote at Remy who groaned in disappointment and pain.

"Oh and Kitty and Jubes said they should be down soon. Jean is taking a bit longer."

With that Logan and Marie waltzed out the door.

"Glad to see you are finally ready."

"Oh Logan don't play that game with me. You know I'm only ten minutes late. You just don't want the rest of them to feel bad. Plus, don't I always…apologize for making you wait?"

She ran a hand down his chest and smiled at him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Maybe we should just stay in tonight."

Marie laughed as she led him to the car.

**Day Six: Saturday  
**_22. A man in the company of hot suggestively dressed women must remain sober enough to fight._

_Scenario ended. Doors opening._

Logan looked up at the ceiling in the Danger Room. "What the…"

He turned to look at Remy who looked equally confused. No one else was supposed to be training now so they had decided to relieve a little tension by doing a little ass-kicking in the Danger Room. They also had locked it with a teacher code meaning only another teacher could override the controls.

Logan and Remy both pivoted to face the door as they heard it begin to open. When the door was opened all the way Rogue and Jubilee walked through.

_Doors closing._

"What are you two doin' here?"

"Is there something wrong, my chère?"

Jubilee skipped to Remy and shook her head as she smiled up at him.

Marie stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can see how thrilled you are to see me here. I'm thinkin' I like Remy's greeting better than yours, sugar."

"I'd know if something was wrong Marie."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. I could smell fear or concern coming off of you."

She rolled her eyes, but came a bit closer. Their eyes met and held. Before Rogue even realized it, Logan had reached out and grabbed her, pulling her closer.

"Now why are you here?"

"Logan…" She glanced up at him through her lashes. She paused and bit her lip.

Logan had a feeling that something he wasn't going to like was about to come about.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"

***Later that Night***

Remy glanced at the four women prancing around the dance floor. Bellowing above the music he asked Logan, "How did we get roped into this again?"

Wolverine drank half of his beer in one gulp before answering. "Because we have wily little wives who would do anything to get their way and wouldn't hesitate to deny us sex."

Remy nodded never taking his eyes off of the girls, his wife in particular. "That sounds about right."

Logan scanned the club growling slightly as he saw all the gazes focused on the girls in their brightly colored mini dresses and mile high heels.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well," Logan said as he watched someone start edging closer to Siryn.

"Merdè." Gambit muttered, his face pale.

"What?"

"You right. Which means…"

"You have to stay sober," Logan laughed ignoring the death glare Remy was shooting at him.

A blonde buxom waitress flounced over to their table. "Can I get you boys anything?" She asked trying to be flirty.

However, Remy just groaned not replying and Logan ordered another beer never taking his eyes of Marie.

"Have fun Gambit and lay off the alcohol. I'll be back. I think Marie should take a break before that damn dress rides up anymore."

"You wanna bring the others too? At least I could catch a break for a little while."

Logan nodded and as he pushed through the crowd he thanked whoever was out there that he couldn't drunk for more than ten minutes at a time.

**Day Seven: Sunday  
**_13. Women who claim they 'love to love sports' must be treated as spies until they demonstrate knowledge of the game and the ability to pick a buffalo wing clean._

"Dammit. Stupid damn team can't even score a goddamn goal," Logan muttered, his eyes glued to the television screen.

Wolverine, Gambit, Bobby, and Piotr were all lounging about in the large screening rooming in the mansion watching a hockey game on the enormous screen. They were all staring so intently at the screen and alternating between groaning and cheering they didn't see the two figures that slipped into the room.

Being quiet as possible Marie and Kitty sat down in the very back of the room. However, a couple seconds later their plan failed as Logan picked up their scents.

In the middle of a commercial he sniffed then turned around to see the two girls whispering. They stopped immediately when they realized he was watching them, their eyes comically wide.

Soon all of the guys were looking at them.

Finally Marie returned their stare and spoke in a haughty tone. "What? Did the room become private in the last hour or something?"

"Kitty, why are you in here? Is there something you need? The game will be over soon," Piotr said gently.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at her fiancé. "What can I not like hockey? Hmm? I thought this room was free to the public?"

Piotr raised his hands in surrender, shocked at her tone. "I, uh, well…"

"You two came in here to watch the game?" Bobby looked shocked.

"Yes, sugar, you have a problem with that?"

Logan growled slightly at Rogue's use of a pet name with Bobby, but Marie just rolled her eyes.

Gambit laughed outright. "Well, chères, if you want to join us, feel free." He swept a hand to the seats next to them, but the girls knew that he was just humoring them.

With grace and indignation they both moved to a seat somewhat next to the guy's, but neither of them sat next to their significant other.

Logan was about to argue, but he stopped when the game came back on.

During the final 20 minutes of the game most of the attention was focused on Marie and Kitty as the screamed at the players and called the refs out for faulty penalties.

"Jeez, that was a minor penalty if anything. Stupid refs, they could have won the game if not for that," Kitty complained.

"I know," Rogue sighed throwing the bones of the latest buffalo wing she had consumed in the piles with the other next to her two empty beer bottles.

"Will you two be here for the next game on Wednesday?" Remy asked amazement obvious in his voice.

The girls shared a grin and nodded, before walking out the door.

Bobby shook his head and addressed Piotr and Logan. "You two are quite lucky to have girls who actually like the sport."

Remy nodded his head as Logan smirked and Piotr puffed out his chest in pride.


End file.
